


The Crimson Mask ( A Sherlock BBC fanfiction)

by FallenAngelTales



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fanfiction, Horror, Multi, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelTales/pseuds/FallenAngelTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that day he became something else he let out the demons that crawled inside himself <br/>With touch of cold blade and the stone of his soul.. He became a killer.... to the name of Sherlock Holmes.. <br/>And the blood fled so freely London became red..<br/>He wore a mask of crimson blood to hide from himself... <br/>A case, a spark of fire and the kiss of death was enough to change him forever, to petrify his heart and overcome himself, to change his side and from an angel become the devil. It all started with a call, a crazy dance, a fall... <br/>John couldn't come back again..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

John Watson was his whole life a soldier fighting for the best. But who knew that a spark could transform him to the devil himself...

Time: one year later  
Place: Mycroft's office  
Mary's POV

"I can't recognize him anymore.  
Since the fire.. There is nothing left to his soul or mind for him to be able to show any emotion except fear and anger. He doesn't pay attention to his own daughter, not even glance at her. He is always out of the house, ignoring my very existence. And he hasn't slept peacefully ever since.. "  
Mycroft was opposite me sitting in his desk with a look of empathy in his eyes, a look he only had looking at his little brother. We both know that even if a year has passed none of us have healed... We both know that John still has nightmares not letting him sleep a single night without waking up crying and screaming Sherlock's name in the middle of the night. And finally I can tell that neither Mycroft can sleep. He is still grieving as we all do. Because now it was not only a fall, that Mycroft created as a cover plan for everyone's good but a death in an unfortunate spark that none of us could control, but all of us feel the guilt killing us inside.

"I have realized, but we have already tried experts in psycology and mental health, with every single of them being rejected. What more can we do?" Mycroft leaned in his desk with a weary expression covering his pain,looking me in the eyes like he Could read my mind.

"John will only be okay if ... Somehow... We bring Sherlock back... But that's impossible,isn't it?" I was still hoping that sherlock's death was fake, a play directed by a high functioning criminal so he could erase sherlock from the map and use him, if it is possible to use sherlock, resulting that we couldn't save him if we thought he was dead.  
" Bringing back Sherlock would be... A miracle... Do not get wrong ideas I want him back more than anyone else... But if we cannot guarantee that he faked his death again, we first have to investigate who set the whole Baker street in fire. And I have just the right person to accompany you in the investigation. "  
"But how will this help John? He can't feel, think, eat or sleep without carrying around the thought of losing him. It's like he left a piece of him burn along with everything else..What if he transforms to a criminal?"

" Mrs Morstan, I can guarantee you that John Watson doesn't mean any harm for you or anyone else. However, as my brother dear used to say' love is the most vicious motive '  
John loved my brother more than probably everything else in the known universe, I am sorry to say that.I'll keep an eye on him every hour and minute of every day. But please do try to investigate this. "

"Who will be my partner?" if I have to get the real John back I have to try whatever I can to uncover Sherlock's cause of death or if its a fake again to find him ". I have done worse.

"His code name is Redbeard" he said with his eyes emotionless but with a playful smirk along his lips.  
"You had that word in your notebook.. Wasn't Redbeared Sherlock's dog when he was young?"  
"Yes, yes indeed.."  
"So anyone who has such a codename must be a family member. Someone Sherlock grew great love but had left into the past . But...  
Tell me I'm wrong please..."  
"Unfortunately for you, you are right"  
"You are joking.."  
" joking was never really my area of expertise. "

"So there is a third Holmes ?!?!" This cannot be true. A third Holmes?!?? I cannot deal with two... Or he became one now...but three?? Oh dear.

"You are going to investigate along with my brother, Anthony Jacob Holmes the youngest of the family."  
" Alright I will do it...but I can't leave my daughter like that she's barely one year old. " I can't leave my own child like that to head to an investigation that will most likely kill me.  
" I will take care of her. I have in fact raised Sherlock, I know how to treat a baby. "  
" I.... Okay.. God with you...but do not bring a babysitter. You can't have complete trust to anyone. "  
" I won't. Call this number to reach him....oh and Mary, be careful there is a reason none knows about his existence. " He passed me a small piece of paper. Yellowed in the edges, cuts in many places. He probably had kept this to his wallet for a lot of time , and clearly this was not his handwriting in the paper. Maybe Anthony's...  
I got it from his hand and stepped rapidly out of the door. If I want John back I have to do anything, no matter the circumstances, and no matter if the odds are not in my favor. I have to fight my way back to him, even if he will never heal from what happened to Sherlock, I have to try. John is broken and I don't want his pieces to fall into wrong hands... If this has already happened, I am afraid there is no place to hide.

✴✴✴✴✴✳✴✴✳❇✳✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴  
A/N  
Hello fellow readers!!!  
Welcome to my story!!! This is the prologue, not the first chapter.  
I believe that you might be rather confused.  
First of all the whole story will be placed a year earlier than these events and will slowly lead to the point you read now. We are not talking about the reichenbuch fall of course but regarding to the series the following chapters will be based at the year of Moriarty's return.  
I will upload a chapter every week on Thursday... I will write ten chapters before I publish the first so I wont have you waiting. If anybody will read this story of course.

Until the next time, Live long and prosper.!


	2. The nightmare's Hollow

Third person's POV   
Place: 221b Baker street   
Time: a year earlier

He was full of sweat, the windows were open and his body was exposed to the chilling night. It was dark outside but the natural darkness could not compare, with the darkness he felt on his soul after such a vivid, such a horrific nightmare. He woke up screaming, tears running down his cheeks.   
Sherlock opened the door of the room like he knew he starred in John's nightmare,but he didn't speak, nothing was said...Sherlock looked at him with concern, then sat beside him. 

" Another nightmare I presume... It must be about a loved person,you were shouting and now you're crying and your shirt is soaked in sweat..."

John rubbed his tired eyes and stared outside.   
"It's okay I have had it again...you don't have to comfort me I know you can't, just go back to sleep will you??"   
"I will, if you discuss your sleep illusion with me"

In Sherlock's eyes, a glimpse of excitement and fear sparked,although his face seemed emotionless as always.  
"Why are you interested anyway??"   
"Because you have been excessively nervous the last days as well as screaming in your sleep... And it's not natural for you at least " he said and looked at John waiting for an answer. When that answer never came he tried what he had deducted...  
"It was the fire nightmare again... Wasn't it??"

John was full of range how could he possible know??

"Ohhhh for the love of God!! How in bloody hell could you even deduce that??!?!!"

"I did not... You just told me"   
John pitched his temple, while Sherlock was looking at him smiling phycotically.  
"OK yes it was the same as it has been for weeks... So what??"   
"Nothing... Does Mary know that you are here?"  
"Sort of,yes... She told me to come. She said that I needed a break and that I was overprotective with our daughter."  
Sherlock took a praying position and closed his eyes mumbling to himself.

"Sherlock what if what I saw happens in the future...?? If it will, you -you-"

His voice started trembling and tears along with sweat started trailing down his cheeks...He didn't finished his sentence as, what he would say next was unbearable to him. Even from the first day, hour, minute he couldn't even bring himself to think of losing Sherlock, he had killed for him he had fought for him, he protected him and cried for him, so losing him is and will always be his worst nightmare. Because no matter how much he would deny it....he loved him above everything and everyone else in this universe. 

Without even realizing, Sherlock, the sometimes warm hero, but otherwise cold machine...had his arms around John with his eyes closed, inhaled and exhaled deeply.

" Um Sherlock... "  
"Yes?"  
"You know you are hugging me right now, aren't you?"   
"Well yes,I researched some comforting methods and physical contact was highly recommended." John had a wide smile crooked in he started chuckling manicly...   
"Well that's a first.."   
"You should agree it is a functional method" and with that Sherlock pulled away with a sad grin. That grin started fading when he realized t that only when John was sure Sherlock was alive started breathing without the knots the demons of his own darkness had knitted to his throat to block his breath.

"What you said earlier will not ever happen do you hear me? We have talked again about this nightmare and I don't plan in letting it happen....I don't plan in leaving you again. " tears gleamed in sherlock's eyes holding them back as long as he could but he didn't find the power to cover the expression of pain and melancholy in his face.

This blank silence couldn't be painted with more vibrant and suffocating colours. At some point both of them thought that it would be better if they didn't have emotions, because then they may would be able to breathe....But then again...isn't that how villains are created from glorious heros? If the last bit of humanity, that remains in you, when you're dying is love , you will be empty when in the first spark of sadness, the first that dies is love.

After the long silence the phone rang and without even looking at it, they both knew a storm was coming. Before picking the phone sherlock said something that was opposed everything he believed about love.

"You shouldn't pity the dead John...pity the living... And above all pity the ones who live without love. So you must realize you should never pity me..." 

And with that Sherlock got out of the room to talk on the phone with what seemed like Lestrade.   
John was the whole time wide eyed trying to process what Sherlock had just said...

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✳❇✳✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

A/N   
Hello fellow readers thank you so much for reading!!!   
This is my very first chapter (the prologue was just a glimpse of what is coming in the future chapters)   
The next one will include a thrilling case I came up with today but sadly I could not include in this chapter because it got out of my control and turned out far more emotional than I expected...   
However I hope you liked it and you are not lying in the floor in a paddle of tears because I sure did while writing this...  
So...until the next time.. Live long and prosper!! 


	3. Dark Demons and Fire Nephilim

A famous  man once said we create our own demons. Who said that.. What does that even mean, doesn't matter. I said it cause he said it.

Well... I believe that Sherlock and I have created enough demons in a lifetime that they would be able to transform earth to hell. But now? Guess what... We created some more.

And before I recount our whole case until the point me and Sherlock are hanged with our feet upwards, tied in a church's chandelier, I would like to add a mental note to my self, that after such an experience I will never enter a crime scene connected somehow with angels. And I believe Sherlock agrees..

" Don't you agree Sherlock? Isn't this case exciting as you said? "  
"Shut up Watson"  
✴✴✴✴✴✴✳✳✳✴✴✴✳✳✳✴✴✴✴✴✴

Place: Baker Street  
Time: two days earlier. 2:35 pm

I hovered into the living room finding Sherlock already in his suit and coat putting his blue scarf around his neck.  
" Sherlock please tell me you are not going to the case... Look at the time.. It's midnight and it's deadly cold out there. Can't you just leave it for tomorrow?"

"This case is urgent John, i haven't seen something like this before..  
And you should stop acting like you are my wife ,because i am not going alone anyway..."

"And who would be sinister enough to agree to go on investigating a dead body in the middle of the night?"

"You won't believe it! This person is in this very room..." a smirk crooked in Sherlock's lips. oh he has got quite the humor this time ...That's exactly what i wanted to do in the pitch black midnight, watching a dead body in an unfortunate condition in some abandoned alley. I couldn't imagine a better scene.Damnit Sherlock.

"Sherlock... I have played the dumb for you a million times ,but this one time I WANT TO SLEEP INSTEAD OF STARRING A DEAD BODY DICOMPOSITIONING IN SOME DARK ALLEY OR MORGUE!"

"I don't think i asked your preference of a perfect midnight.Now come on JOHN!! THE GAME IS ON AGAIN!"

Sherlock seemed to ignore the fact that i still am on my pyjamas, dragging me outside the flat and out ....inside the heart of the night,which was very cold by the way and the pyjamas aren't extremely warm .if I steal his coat, i swear to god it will be his fault. At least he let me wear shoes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place : Crime scene

Time : 3:15 p.m

Sherlock's POV (First time!!)

We are now outside the house where the murder was reported. The darkness of the night threatening to swallow as alive... John payed the cabbie and stepped out of the car glaring me. I sometimes wonder how John is still supporting me .Sentiment. it's a vicious motive. However, no matter how many times i have tested his loyalty and courage, he would still surprize me and stay with me without even thinking twice. And i believe that this time is no exception. If i were him i would have stepped far away... but the adrenaline and thrill of the chase does never wear off, does it?

Graham is gesturing us to come inside. Or is it Gary?.

we followed him upstairs inside the room of the murder. What could be so urgent that Gavin, had called me at  
2 p.m instead of texting? It must be something with Moriarty ,for him to call me now.

We entered the building. It is an old construction probably built in the early 19th century as it has a very unique architecture rarely found in London's buildings. It once might had great glory, because it is of an aristocratic family. It has marble floors and the stairs are enormous with a bridge connecting them. Around the room the wallpaper is peeling, and old and expensive paintings are embellishing the walls..

But despite it's old glory the family that has it now seems to not getting around well with their economy and are not able to maintain this historic structure. There was no mother in this family obviously it is only the father and his daughter. The father is around his forties from what I can tell from the condition of his belongings.. He is also right handed, stiff and superstitious he doesn't have any photos of him in the middle of two people and doesn't keep any mirrors in this house except from the bathroom and highly religious, which was the obvious reason of breaking up with his wife. He won the court for his daughter's parenthood, poor girl, and he doesn't let any electronic devices inside his house, not even a phone probably considering them makings of Satan. So whoever of the two was the victim could not call an ambulance or the police at any way. There are no signs of breaking in but the house was locked from the inside. That leads me to the point that the murderer was either the father or the daugher or a familiar person.  
"The victim is the father. His name is Edmond riverson he was found in the house's library without any blood is his body, not any marks of abuse toward him,not any wounds or scars.  
We cannot find the cause of death, nor where his daughter is located."  
John is shivering, maybe I should have let him some time wear proper clothes. I remove my coat and pass it to John.  
"You are giving me your coat? What have you done to it?" John is quite confused I presume, but it's my fault he is shivering right now and I need his help to solve the case.  
" No I haven't done anything to it I'm just giving it to you because you are shivering and it's not the best time for you to get a flue. " John gave me a small smile, took it and wore it, while Lestrade starred with a smirk...

We went upstairs and entered the library. The victim as I deducted is around his forties. He wore a necklace with a cross around his neck. He strangely enough was wearing a black suit with the cost being of a thousand pounds and regarding to his economy he couldn't afford such a suit. His hair was graying , probably because of anxiety because it's unlikely for his early age. His expression was one of shock and his right hand was holding manicly in the place were his heart is located but it can't be a heart attack. Apparently it seems that he tried and maintain a healthy life, I'm guessing he wanted to find a woman but things took a nasty turn. I try to inspect for any clues. And then I see it...his muscles are not moving not even an inch. And in his mouth, in the corner there is a liquid. It seems like tea but not entirely. His body position is like he suffered from twitches... And his eyes are so wide that it gives you the impression that they will pop out any minute. I move to the floor around the body.. There are still drops of what I believe is the same liquid with the one on the corner of his mouth. And as the liquid hasn't vaporized yet this murder only happened a few minutes ago.  
"Graham... Give me something to collect this liquid. I believe it is the poison the killed him..."  
"It's Greg.!!! And how do you know that..? It could be any substance and any liquid..." Oh god why cannot people just think...  
"I believe it is excessively obvious"  
"No it's not... Not for me Sherlock... You know you sometimes are a shade of annoying..." at least I tried.  
" look to the body's position.. He was having extreme twitches for at least three minutes. Now look at how his arms are hardly moving... The muscles were paralyzed by the poison. "  
" Does that mean that it is botulinum toxin that killed this man like Carl Powers?? "  
" No of course not it doesn't have the same scent.. "  
" Excuse me??" now John is confused too... Great.  
" Tell me do you know anyone drinking tea with botulinum toxin ? No.. The poison comes from nature and is easily detectable to the man who knows botanology. Now smell the man's breath and focus on his mouth's bitter scent... There is white foam around him mouth caused by choking the poison.. Which means his brain wasn't able to process shallowing which means cerebral sopor. Bind all this with muscle strength loss, twitches and extreme fear, the blunts of senses regional doesn't it reminds you of socrate's tragic death? "  
" Of who? " Lestrade's lack of knowledge is disturbing.  
" It's Conium Maculatum or else poison Hemlock..So this man drank the poison? If he did it was a suicide.. But why commit one.. He had a daughter... Why he killed himself?? "  
" I believe that you are getting better and better at deduction my dear Watson... And obviously the poison  
Was drank by him not forced down his throat. But why commit suicide now?? Why?? " and then I saw it. His white gloves are covered with small drops of blood that are barely visible and strangely enough the blood is dried and has turned to brown, that means the blood was there before his death and regarding that his suicide happened a few minutes ago the blood should be still fresh... But no its been there for at least an hour as the clotting of blood on dry surface and room temperature is usually an hour. He is not the victim...HE is the murderer...I must figure who was the real victim. Come on..think, THINK!!  
"Sherlock? Are you okay?" John is looking at me with concern why? I was just on my mind palace...  
"Where is the GIRL!?" the daugher, she must be the real victim here but where did he hide the body?  
"Sherlock relax.. What are you talking about?" I asked a simple question.. Why is asking me to relax? He thinks I have an anxiety attack ? Me? Cute..  
"The girl is not here we searched the whole house and she is nowhere to found. We even went to church but the priest told us she hadn't passed from church several days now."  
"No she didn't because she was dead when she went the last time." that's it the priest... I need to find her body. The priest cannot be a stranger to the father. Mr Riverson knew quite well the priest.  
" What are you thinking? "  
" I'm thinking that we should go investigate the girl's bedroom.. "  
"But why?" John asked.. Oh god why can't they just think.  
" Then how else will we find the pregnancy test and the train tickets?"  
"You know that this sounds absolutely nonsense when you hear it out loud?"Lestrade should be kept away from Anderson, it seems he had a bad influence on him.  
" Just follow me and help me find the evidence NOW!"  
I runned upstairs and tried to open the door but it's locked from the inside.  
"John!! Help me break the door"  
"What?? No Sherlock we...Ohh nevermind" and with that John took a distance and then started running towards the door until his body smashed the door which crashed to the floor along with John.... without realizing i watched myself running up to John to help him to his feet, I felt my heart beat rising but why?  
"John are you okay!?!? Please tell me you are not hurt..." Why am I so emotional and scared all of a sudden? Does it have to do with John?  
John sifted his arm that crashed to the door and flinched painfully. But when he brought up his eyes, looking at me he just smiled and said...  
" No no I'm fine, don't worry.. I've had worse, it will be  
Just a bruise, nothing too serious. "  
"oohhhh, umm okay.. let's go find the evidence" Why am I trembling? What's wrong with me? Nothing like this have ever happened before why now? Because you thought John was hurt you idiot... That's why... You care about him. Stop STOP it now.

I walk around the girl's room and there are sigils everywhere painted in every wall.

Angel,demonic some of them traps for celestial beings, how didn't I deduce that. There are many sigils but one of them catches my attention.  
The Angel's Banishing Sigil..  
The angel banishing sigil must be drawn in blood. It temporarily banishes angels (except the one who drew it) from that location.

There was still a bloody handprint... The blood is in the same condition as the drops in the father's hand. The whole situation happened just an hour ago... So the girl thought that angels where after her to kill her and that's why she drew all these protection sigils, but angels don't exist... How was she surrounded by angels? And why was she afraid of them... THAT'S IT! She thought she was an angel... Then she went to church for protection and someone maybe the priest killed her but why?  
Maybe she was given a poison that caused her this illusion but who gave to her? The only possible person that could was the father but we cannot be sure...  
"Sherlock... Dammit Sherlock you were right. I found a pregnancy test... And it is positive..."  
" I KNEW IT!! John we have to go to the church! "  
"What??!? Why?"  
" Someone gave the girl the poison... Possibly the father to create the illusion that she was surrounded by angels she drew many protection sigils so the Angels would not be able to track her or kill her. However she thought she was an angel too and that she should protect the baby... She drew an angel banishing sigil to the wall and after making sure the angels were gone she went as fast as she could to church there she was killed on the spot before even entering the building by the priest... He said he hadn't seen her to church because see was dead when see entered... He hided the body inside the church so we couldn't find it without passing HIM first, and I have an idea who the priest might be... Now let's go to investigate the nephilim my dear Watson.. "

✳✳✳✳✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✳✳✳✳

Place: Church  
Time: 7 a.m  
John's POV

If I said that Sherlock was out of his mind... Well it would be the least.  
I mean the Sherlock I usually encounter with every day. I don't know what happened to him tonight but he was the exact opposite of who he really is. First of all,he was emotional and not emotionless... I mean he..he.. told me in some way that he loved me... He gave me his coat and he was upset and scared when he thought I was hurt and he hugged me... The only hug we shared all this years was the one I gave him in my marriage with Mary... And God he believed in supernatural beings.... Him the Sherlock Holmes... The master of logic believed in angels when he didn't even believe in heros and he is one...  
We got out of the house and Sherlock.. To my surprise runned in the middle of the the road where a cab was passing extremely fast...  
"NOOO!! SHERLOCK!!" Then I watched myself jump towards him and got us out of the way of the cab. God I felt the time getting slow... I thought I would lose him.  
"Dammit Sherlock... Are you okay?? Are you hurt anywhere?!! I.. I thought I lost you.. Don't you dare do this again to me..."  
" I wanted to stop the cab so we could go faster to the ca- "  
" WHAT YOU DID WAS A FUCKING SUICIDE!!YOU ARE A PCYCO SHERLOCK! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I FELT??? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DIE.. "  
However I got to my feet glaring at Sherlock with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes and strangely enough I saw the cabbie there waiting for us to get in the cab. I grabbed Sherlock from the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the cab.  
"I am so sorry for what happened... I shouldn't drive so fast!! The ride will be free just please don't make an indictment!!" the cabbie seem horrified maybe he wasn't expecting a sociopath jump in the middle of the road at 7:00 in the morning...  
"look it's not your fault it's this sociopath who should be apologizing! The only thing you should do is to take us to church... We are not going to make an indictment now move!! "  
The cabbie was really a fast driver as we were about hit an old woman and two children. Everything turned out well however because we reached the old church without having killed any human beings.

Sherlock's POV

I don't understand why John is mad at me I just wanted to stop the cab faster so we could reach the killer. He was literary ready to cry because I was ready to die...I told him I wasn't planning to leave him again so why was he so upset? Besides... I don't count I never did... And i don't understand why John is still with me.. Why he still cares about me. I don't deserve him.  
We entered the mysterious church and I had the feeling that something wasn't right...the lights were off I could barely see John... So i reached for his hand and intertwined my fingers with his.  
"Sherlock please tell me you hold my hand right now..."  
"Yes who did you expect?"  
"No I just didn't expect you take my hand, you are not a big fan of physical contact and umm....is it hot in here or its just me?"  
"No John I believe it's called blushing..."  
Then the chandeliers turned on and the whole room was visible now...  
A voice was heard from the end of the room saying...  
" Get a room,you two "  
My blood frozed... This can only be one person..and i considered him dead. Where is my gun? IT'S ON THE COAT.?! And john wears it..  
"JOHN!! Give me my-.."  
But John already had the gun out pointing it to HIM...  
"SHERLOCK GET BEHIND ME!!NOW!"  
And I as I got behind him we are moving slowly towards him.  
"Ohhhh aren't you adorable?? How do the fangirls call it??Ohhhh yes!! You two are my OTP!! ITS A CANON!"  
"HOW ARE YOU EVEN REAL?!? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE AFTER BLOWING YOUR BRAINS OUT???" John is now screaming.. He tries to win time... But I can't leave him here with him, not now, what if he is killed by him..?? I would never forgive myself.  
"ohhh that's the trick my dear soldier!!! I DIDN'T!"  
And before we could say anything to stop him, he wore a mask and clapped his hands... A crystal powder hovering into the air.  
"Sherlock!!! Hold...your breath!!"  
The whole room started spinning I couldn't see, smell, hear or think.  
My whole body was paralyzed.. unable to move.. It's the only time I have seen so many colors.  
"JOHN!!!!!"  
"SHERLOCK!"  
"Angel dust it's called... How significant illusions it creates..."  
His voice... Softer and softer... Deeper and deeper drifting me to sleep...  
"HOW DO YOU THINK THE GIRL KEPT SEEING ANGELS!?!?"  
I tried to get up my muscles are too weak, I have to fight.. For John... For John..  
Then to two men both wearing masks took us... What are they doing?? Are they hanging us to the sun?? No Sherlock focus.. It's the drug talking.. It's a chandelier..  
We are hanged now by our feet rocking here and there... And Moriarty is staring at us,rather excited. How do I not have illusions??  
"SHERLOCK!! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE YOU BLEED FROM EVERYWHERE!! PLEASE!!KILL ME!! MAKE IT STOP!!"  
John is seeing an illusion he.. He thinks I am dying.. He says he would rather die than watching me like that..  
Tears unlimited tears are running down his face... Which is now red.. He is rocking his body extremely and looks at me screaming to kill him..  
"And do you know the best part?? NONE WILL BELIEVE THAT IT WAS ME WHO KILLED THE FATHER AND DAUGHTER... BECAUSE WHEN PHENSYCLIDINE IS FOUND ON YOUR BLOODSTREAM THEY WILL THINK I WAS JUST AN ILLUSION TO YOUR EYES!!!BUT WELL YOU WON'T BOTH LIVE ANYWAY!!" "THEY WILL ALL BELIEVE THE ONE FRIEND KIILED ANOTHER OVER DRUGS... My poor otp..."  
"You won't get away with this.." he won't touch a hair of John... I won't let him..  
"Isn't this really exciting Sherlock?? As you said?" John is on the edge of insanity.  
"But how... do you even know... I'm real?? No wait... Because of THIS!!"  
And with that he shooted at John.. But not on his body.. On the rope..!  
"JOHN!!"  
He took John in front him holding a knife to John's neck!! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!! I CAN"T!! My face is red as fire and tears are running down my face without control..  
"DONT DO THIS!!JOHN FIGHT!!"  
"Ohh don't worry you will come down With HIM!!! A shot was heard above me and the rope was cut..  
"BECAUSE IT WAS NEVER THE FALL SHERLOCK!!ITS NEVER THE FALL.. ITS THE LANDING!!"  
"SHERLOCK!!"  
"COME MY DEAR HOLMES... Why don't you want to see your love dying??" My head.. My whole body aches.. I can't get up.  
"Sherlock.... Close your eyes.." John is leaving me... NO HE CAN'T DO THAT!!  
"NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!!"  
"Sherlock I will die... I don't want you to see it.. Please.. Close your eyes.."  
The knife is getting up and up..  
" I love you Sherlock " NOOOOO!!!  
And then... It..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> And it's a WRAP!!! Or not?? I hope that you are at least alive after that cliffhanger... But well it at least creates agony for the next chapters.   
>  Okay okay.. I'm sorry.. However I will see you next time!!!
> 
> Until then...Live long and prosper!!


	4. Shadows & Illussions

I cannot breath, I take a step , reaching the mercy of selene .

Ladder of stars comes from the sky and raise me up against the wind,

and the glowing patterns of the sky, take me where I cannot dream.

Then take me back, to the shadows of my eyes

where many angels may have died but raised again as saviors of hell, mercy the dead.

So many suffocating colours take my breath away again ,awaken demons hunting me on the back of my head.

I have came to far ,to see the end . You took him away .... So go ahead .Kill me again.

\-----------------

" I love you Sherlock "  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! John"

What happened...?? Where is John?   
Oh no.. Is he.. Dead?   
I wake up in the church again. The same spot I fell from the chandelier, the same spot lied watch Moriarty's blade shine, hearing John telling me to close my eyes. And i did, because i might would have killed myself seeing such a sight...   
But everything is wrong, nothing, not a single object shows that John and I fighted for our lives and one of us lost. There are not ropes in the chandeliers me and john had fallen from. There is not even the angel dust that made us reach the edge of insanity nor a single drop of blood. Am I insane, or did I take this drug and came here myself without realizing. At this point I - I wish it was all just an illusion. Cause if it wasn't that will mean that John... I can't even think of it. I cannot lose him. Not again.   
I am red and full of sweat, tears are running down my face. I cannot lose him. I cannot have lost him. I don't even want get up from this cold floor. I hear footsteps. Whoever it is.. He can kill me. He took him away from me... And it's my fault. So i don't care anymore.   
I close my eyes as John had asked.   
I guess I deserve it... I let him die.   
"What are you doing here my brother dear?"   
"M- Mycroft... John is he...??"  
"Gone and can't be found? Yes. The question is.. What are you doing lying in an abandoned church's floor sweating and crying excessively?"   
" I HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW... Where is Lestrade? I need to talk to him! I need to-"  
" Unfortunately, you can't really talk to him or any other member of the Scotland Yard because they are all absent.. "  
" What do you mean absent.? "  
" I mean that every of the government's military force is gone and there are no leads as to were they may be. "  
That's not possible. Maybe Moriarty was real. Maybe he wasn't a creation of my imagination and the angel dust makings. He is behind all this and if he wants to make me suffer, I believe he has almost achieved it. But I won't let him,because if there is a small chance to save John, I will. above any cost. He won't win. Not again.

John's POV

Everything is dark. I can't see a thing.   
If Sherlock could hold my hand now it would not be that bad. But he is not here. He might as well think I'm dead. I wish he is alive and well, because if I was him... I highly believe I would have killed myself. And the worst thing is.. That he closed his eyes when the blade reached near my thoat. The angel dust might haven't gave him illusions, but it did drove him into consciousness... That was Moriarty's plan.. Make him suffer with uncertainty, not knowing, not be able to reach the knowledge. But why take me? Why make all that effort.. Kill two people to reach me? If there is one way to make Sherlock suffer is to take away the only people he loves. But am I one of them? I mean... I..I..love him maybe even more than Mary, but does he love me back... When I was awaken from the nightmare, he gave me home, he made me feel that he would protect me. And he said he would never leave me again and that I shouldn't pity the dead, I should pity the living and above all the ones who live without love, so I shouldn't pity him... Because he loves me.? No... He.. He is not. I wish.. He doesn't... Because if he does he will suffer... And it will be my fault.   
All of a sudden the lights turn on. It's like those blinding lights have an invisible force sticking me to the wall, making me feel helpless...Deep inside I believe that I am.   
A shadow appears in the light, how poetic does that sound. It can't be Sherlock nor Mycroft, the shadow lacks height. Then he speaks and I realize it's the same cold voice I heard inside the abandoned church. I would love to believe that every second of our drama was an illusion, a making of the angels dust and that Moriarty was just, as Sherlock had said once, a shadow from the past that defines our every sunny day, but I would like to live without shadows following and seeking my every move. I want to be free to live my life without the danger that I'll create the demons that will define my future. I want define it on my own.   
"Awww look at this little hedgehog waking up... Isn't that adorable? It's so bad you're trapped inside this cage but no worries!!! You can be my pet.. But most importantly you will be my little key..." he said in a sing-song voice and then chuckled.   
What is he talking about... A key to what, or should I say who?   
" If you believe that I am a key to anything, you are wrong. I am not important at any matter. "  
" oohhhh but you are my little key... You see...you are the very first human that Sherlock has cared about and overcame himself. I mean, he died for you and more recently he killed to protect you. If you are a key to something my dear soldier... is to his heart... "   
No I can't be. I mean okay he says the truth in some matters but he can't care about me that much... Right?  
"Nope... I am not and I will never be. Sherlock may care because we are partners, but In no way he doesn't love me.."   
" I believe that you are quite ignorant as to Sherlock's way of showing love. Haven't you realize the way Sherlock is treating you? Hasn't he been so... Emotional? He can so romantic if he wants to... " he is now grinning wildly looking at me like expects me to tell him a secret.   
"I have no idea what you are talking about... Shouldn't you be dead? You know with your brain blown out?Not that it would make a difference of course " He cannot do anything to me... Whatever I say, he needs me. Let's have some fun while waiting.   
" Oh my god... That was harsh. You are upsetting me right now... But don't you worry, i won't hold grudges."  
"Let me ask you something my dearest psychopath... How do you plan getting Sherlock using me? Because if you are thinking about using that bomb parka again... It would be a little old fashioned, wouldn't it?" if I get him talk to me I can as well release myself from the handcuffs.   
" Don't you worry about that... When Sherlock solves the little riddle I left for him you will be freed."  
" And what will you win from all of this.. Mm?? "  
"Ohh we get to have some fun!" Then he pulled a knife. And started laughing psychotically.

Sherlock's POV

Mycroft and I are into the cab driving back to Baker street... It's raining chaoticly outside but nothing can compare with the chaos inside my mind palace right now. All I wanted was for him to be safe, I even killed to his name. But if i could go back in time and change something from this certain situation I would still kill Magnusen for John but maybe a bit earlier and with a plan. John's absence is killing me inside,because i want to know... If he is still alive, where he is and how the whole England's military force is gone... It can't be an illusion and the odds are that it's him. The main reason I'm in agony is because I feel the guiltness burning me. I could have saved him, so Moriarty wouldn't be able to make him suffer just to reach me.   
Mycroft is maybe guessing what i am thinking about because tears are threatening to spill from my eyes, so he stares me with concerned half apologetic look waiting to comfort me, waiting me to break.   
"You know... You won't achieve to make me talk by just making a sympathetic look... John has made me immune to it.."   
"I know you miss him, I will do everything I can to get him back." he said looking me sadly in the eyes. He has soften.   
"The matter is not that I miss him...its, that it's my fault Moriarty might torturing john right now. EVERYTHING IS A MESS BECAUSE OF ME...!!!" I am now shouting, because i can't do this anymore. The few people I care about suffer because of me. A tear slips away but I don't weep it. Maybe it's the last evidence that I have emotions.   
"Sherlock... He told you he loved you didn't he?before he was taken away? " his voice is now so quiet I can barely hear him. When I realise what he said, it's like my whole body is electrified and I just close my eyes.  
I want him back... That's all I need.. Him.  
I look out of the cab's window. I know where we are..... and we are nowhere near Baker street. In fact we are doing circles all around London... But why?   
"I believe that we are off our route my dear cabbie.. But of course you are not a real cabbie.. Are you??" I looked straight to him and Mycroft looks at my questionably. Maybe he hasn't realized the situation because of my emotional state. Then he catches the point.  
" Stop the car NOW... " Mycroft growled to him.   
" My master won't be happy with me,If I stop right now, I am Waiting for his command " he said in a quiet and weak voice without looking at us in the eyes. He is scared he will die the second he disobeys his master. The master of course can be no other than the devil I created.   
"And does your master requires anything specific from my brother and I"   
The cabbie passes me an envelope with a stamp of a fox outside. A reference to the fairy tales of grim brothers? Hmm neat.I open the envenelope. The right side was soaked in blood and i started panic .. There was a poem written in the old yellowed paper..

What does that even mean.? I have to understand! Ι have to know! Okay relax... Let's start with basic deduction,then get to the meaning. First of all the blood is fresh ,so it was ..extracted from the body at half an hour the most I can only hope it wasn't john's blood. The paper is not originally old ,it was made that way , deeped in tea to be made aged- looking. The poem was not written by moriarty it's fairly obvious that the only word in this letter with moriarty's handwriting is his signature. So he forced someone else to write it , the handwriting of the person is not their original but they were put pressure for such a style of handwriting. The person was nervous and the red ink is spilling around the letters and into the paper excessively this means the person was shaking . The person is right-handed and his arm was touching the right side of the paper ,which means that the blood is coming from a deep gash in their arm still fresh.Furthermore, there are drops of tears desforming the blood around them. However the person ,except the fear and the unwillingness he was feeling, he had a steady hand and was calm , which means they have overcome much more difficult situations , maybe even.....war..... oh god. John wrote the letter .Moriarty tortured him and then forced him to write it. I...I have to find him... I can't let him suffer any more.

The extreme silence was shattered by a phonecall..on my phone. I open the phone to answer .

"Hello?" I am shaking ,my voice is trembling ,this is moriarty. He must be..

"Sherlock?" A weak voice is heard in the end of the phone. The person is crying and breathing heavely. The person in the end of the line is john! And thanks to the fact that moriarty constantly wants to show off his crimes ,john is still alive.

"JOHN PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE OKAY!!please tell me exactly where you are! i am coming to get you ..i promise!!" I can't do this , moriarty would let me do something like that...it would mean game over for him. But i do not care. Whatever happens, whatever the cost i am going to get my blogger even if moriarty likes it or not.

"Sherlock, i can't if i do say a word of the adress ,even a description of what's outside the window i am facing he will have one of his minions kill you in cold blood exactly where you are ...He wants to solve a riddle for you to find me ... i believe it has to do with fairy tales , because of the fox i saw in the envenelope containing the letter i ...i mean moriarty wrote" His voice was so quiet i can hardly hear him , like he struggles to breathe. But no , he is hiding from him. When on a case ,John hides his mobile phone inside his right shoe in case of emergency...so he found the opportunity to pull it out when moriarty was out sight.

"I knew you wrote it . I realized it the second i layed my eyes on it...Now how injured you are? " i have to know if he is okay.

" I am okay..I promise ..just some cuts.." he is in pain. I can tell from his voice .

" Yes of course ..the excessive amount of blood was transfered from your 'small cuts' into the right side of paper." Mycroft understood who am i talking to and looked at me with concern.

" He is coming ...i hear footsteps..Sherlock listen to me you have to analyse the poem . It leads to locations where the clues are hidden, leading to my freedom. Just follow the words sherlock and you will find me. Do not lose hope Sherlock... I believe in you--" then he hanged up his voice fading in my ears . Follow the words. I have to analyse it and i need help.

The cab suddenly stops.

" M-My master requires me to stop here...get out of the cab now ...both of you ." the cabbie tried to seem harsh but all i could see was fear.

Then we both got out without a question and the cabbie runned inside the cab and drived away.

"That was John on the phone wasn't he ?" Mycroft exclaims with a deep sign in the end.

"Yes !! And i believe he just gave us the answer!" we are outside of the Bargehouse now everything fits in with the poem.

"what did he possible told you in two minutes or less to help you solve it?" For the first time on his life he seemed confused.

" He told me to follow the words! Now listen to me..The first line of the poem is 'the dreamer awakes' correct? This means that, the dreamer of course is awaken from vibrant emotions, successful acts that will enhance their imagination. anybody would answer books but no. Moriarty made the mistake to use a fox to the envelope stamp. A reference to the Grimm brothers fairy tales and regarding to the location we are at the first clue lies inside the theatre, because tonight premieres the theatrical play of a fairy-tale by the Grimm brothers... The Goose Girl At The Spring. And having the knowledge of what the plot holds, the next clue will be kept in an emerald box somewhere in the theater and if he is that literal...the clue will be an object from the tale. "

"And you found that only by the stamp of the letter, a phrase from a poem, possibly the end of a folklore story and our location?" Mycroft now starred with wided eyes.

"And you thought you were the smart one? "

"i am the smart one "

"Yes whatever makes you feel better..Now look at the poem... it says the shadow goes by, which might mean a human but not one who is real.... a character, someone fictional, an actor . The next sentences say that the tale I have told you, that tale is a lie, but in the last two sentences it says, the tale is a lie what it tells is the truth. This means that even if the tale is not real and not based on actual events or people it wants to tell truths about a past that is forgotten, it wants to teach and preach the people seeing it and taking into account that Ancient Greek used to believe ,on the golden century of Pericles ,that theatre is meant to be a school and teach the attenders.Theatre was also created in Greece, did you know? Now lets go my brother dear... The game is ON!!! "


	5. Fairly Tales & Brothers Grimm

I have seen enough demons , i have seen enough souls..  
Hovering around time..like a whisper,like a breeze.

And remain unseen by the ones looking the ground , like a delicate touch ,like a delicate lie.

But only dreamers can see, In a world full of locked doors . As themselves they have travelled through the torrents of our minds.

They can see Magonian ships traveling around the sky. They can listen the silent mourns of the lost angels in our hearts.

Then there are people who are connected to a repeatedly loading screen ,and believe that their lives are made of pixels.Made of steel.

People who are being controlled by the demons of their souls   
But people who believe, who are still fighting for a future of their own .

And the vengeance and the anger floating in the darkest minds when infecting dreamers tales turning them into lucid lies .

But there is one beingness i want my demons just to hear.

That out there...where the world begins and ends , nothing ever stops happening.

Because as for the last person who told you this story , his lips are still moving even if his heart stopped beating.

\----------------------

Place: Bargehouse   
Time: 2 days before deadline

We enter the theatre looking at every spot for a clue. Until a lady with excessive eyeshadow and a revealing red dress comes up to us staring rather irritated.   
" Can I help you with anything gentlemen? "  
" Of course. You can start by having a better attitude to your theatre's guests, as well as minimize your drinking problem. " I said with a smirk and Mycroft kicked my ribs and coughed awkwardly.   
"Excuse my little brother, he had a tiring day. We are here to attend the the play.." Mycroft said looking seriously to the woman. She was probably an actor here before someone took her job as a leading actor. After that her salary was minimized and she quitted, but then she could not get along so she begged to get a job there again and they gave her. She is 25 years old and doesn't have a boyfriend she broke up with her ex because he was abusing her, she still has marks on her body and tried to cover them with makeup. Her parents gave up on her because of her aspiration to become an actress.. She has an older brother who is 34 and is married with children and works as a business executive. She was always jealous of him. She started being an alcoholic since 18 years old and started smoking since she was thirteen.  
" I am Mycroft Holmes and this is my brother, Sherlock Holmes. "  
She took a glance on the list and then glared at us.   
" I am afraid, gentlemen that you don't have a reservation "she told us with a weary, angry voice.   
Then it clicked to me.   
" Then I would suggest you to look at the letter M..... for Moriarty, James Moriarty.. " I said and smirked to her.   
Mycroft looked at me with a rather worried expression.   
" Mo-.. Moriarty?? I am so so sorry gentlemen.. This way please.. " she said with her voice trembling and her body shaking like she was about to pass out.   
In front of us the was a double door with lighted letters above it writing Grim tales.

We entered the room, the whole of it was decorated in a way that it looked like it was fleshed out of a fairy-tale

There were decorations that featured every of the Grimm Brothers fairy tales they presented in a play. If John was here he would say it was amazing and magical or something along that lines. Having him by my side all this times i believe he has destructed any wall of logic I had to prevent my feelings to burst out. And now with the eyes that John has given to me, I believe it's beautiful, that a human thought that not only children dream, not only children love fairytales but adults can too. In this fairytale anyway, if moriarty is presented to be the villain, I will be the hero, which is rather unfortunate...   
Before we enter the play which hasn't started yet,we went around the room. Hoping to find the clue we are looking for, something to show us the way to the emerald box, we searched every quote, every painting and every decoration placed upon the room.  
When hovering between the decorations my eyes were drawn in a quote upon the wall.

"And as for the last person who told you this story, his lips are moving.."  
Mycroft whispered as if it was a great secret. And then when he faced the other way, the floor was full of peculiar glowing jars that contained pieces of paper. Mycroft eyed one of those which were on the floor.. The one that glowed the least, and after he crouched to see it from a closed view he turned it and showed me what he tried to see the whole time. With red paint there were two letters written on the jar... "JM"

I didn't hesitate and went to take whatever was inside it. It was the clue we were looking for. I took it and staffed it in the inside pocket of my coat.   
A woman nearby taped my arm delicately. She was a short delicate woman around her thirties, with brown, straight hair with bangs. She wore approximately no makeup or special clothing. She wore a long, knitted scarf and casual clothes, she is here for the play as well, she's holding a leaflet of the play.   
" Hey, Um the play is starting now, it is a shame to lose it..." she said smiling warming to me and Mycroft, especially Mycroft and when their eyes met she quickly looked to the ground and caressed a flock of hair behind her ear. Flirting move. Seems like Mycroft has a fan.   
" I'm Alexa by the way, Alexa Everett.."  
" I am Mycroft Holmes and this is my brother Sherlock.. Nice to meet you.. " Mycroft said smiling to Alexa, strange, maybe this 'goldfish' got his attention.   
" Mycroft? That's a beautiful name.. It's so unique! " Alexa exclaimed with excitement in her eyes.   
She says that truly? That's a first..   
Mycroft however didn't answer properly to the compliment he just murmured a: " Thank you"  
And then, for the first time in his entire lifetime, he blushed... Mycroft.. The so called ' Ice Man ' by The woman, showed a true human feeling.   
Alexa chuckled and continued looking at him, dilated pupils, she likes him, but I cannot see Mycroft enough to tell if he likes her... A grin is formed in my face by the view. They grow up so fast...   
All three together we entered the room where the play was about to start.. Mycroft found three seats in the front row, where I sat on the right and her to the left, with Mycroft sitting on the centre seat. At least I can talk to him without her interrupting. The play begins and the actors roam the stage.   
\-------------

John's POV

As soon as I shut the phone down I hided it inside my shoe again. The next minute Moriarty came, I wish he did not realize I was doing. I placed my body in the position I had before and closed my eyes.   
I'm full of blood which is running from different cuts and wounds, not anything fatal but I have lost every strength I had when he brought me here , I can't fight back, but I won't give him the delighting to watch me suffer. All I can do is wait for Sherlock to solve Moriarty's little game... Damn I wish he is okay. I wish he is alright because if moriarty tortures him as well I swear to god... I will kill him with my bare hands.  
" Wake up, wake up my little hedgehog.. We have work to do.."  
He said in a sing-song voice.   
When he saw I didn't answer to his calling he came near me, his footsteps echoing to the cold room, he reached and whispered to me with his hot breath coming against my cheek.   
" Your prince is not going to come John...he is going to abandon you!! like YOU DID WITH HIM!! That's what happens John when you choose Mary instead of the man that gave everything for you...its truly a shame, because i shipped you two.."Then out of nowhere he kicked me in my ribs and sent me to the floor clutching my body. I won't flinch, I won't show him any spot of weakness. Instead I look him in the eye and and smirk.   
" You are devastated to make this work, aren't you? You are so bored, that you would give everything to escape that. But you are wrong, Sherlock has never and will never abandon me, like I would do for him. And he will solve this case in so little time, that none will remain for you to play. "  
" That's the spirit my dear John, you have a golden heart... Maybe I should have placed you, in the role of the hero instead of the princess who needs to be saved.. " he said in a soft voice like he was recounting a fairy tale.   
" Then what role do you play? The jester? " I said smirking, but that stunt isn't paying off anymore.   
" Now, now daddy has had enough... I have a special woman to keep you company... " he said in a high-pitch voice and then a woman, a beautiful woman entered the room with a rag covering her eyes and her hands in handcuffs behind her back.   
" I would like to present you Rossana   
Raymond... She would star at the play tonight... Wearing a masi maiden.. When Sherlock sees the actress is missing he will realize that sentence of the poem. "  
Moriarty removed the rag and tears started running down her face when her eyes met mine.   
" I will leave you two know each other and I will come back in an hour.. Daddy has work to do... " he said and chuckled while he was leaving the room after removing the woman's handcuffs.   
When she made sure that he was gone, she came near me shaking from fear and sat next me. She was still crying and her voice was trembling when she asked :  
" Did he do this to you? Oh my god, you need to see a doctor!! "  
" I am a doctor myself actually and knowing my codition, I agree with you, but he won't let us go until the riddle is solved. "  
" What riddle? Am I a part of it?" She asked shakily.   
" You don't have to be scared.. He won't touch you anyway, he doesn't care much about your presence, you are just a part of his riddle.. Let me explain... " It took me ten minutes to recount the whole story and include everything, like the poem and the fairy tales..   
" But if it's just a riddle Mr Holmes has to solve why does it affect you? "  
" Because... I love Sherlock and I think he loves me, So Moriarty tortures me to make him suffer... " I said to her and my eyes are full of tears ready to escape.  
" That's... That's terrible.. He takes advantage of Sherlock's love for you to make him suffer... I'm so sorry.. "  
She said quietly, like Moriarty could here us.   
" Don't you worry, i won't let him have fun.. I will help you escape, I promise.. " I said and gave her a smile. She has nothing to do with this, I have to help her like Sherlock would do if he was here instead of me.  
" I cannot thank you enough.. Hey..Isn't this Sherlock's coat? "   
How can I be so stupid that I forgot I wore it?!? it can have a hidden weapon inside the secret pockets!   
" Yes! This is his coat! He gave it to me because he got me out of the house for a case while I was wearing pyjamas! Would you mind checking for cameras? " I said and started checking the secret pockets for any hidden weapons.   
When my hand touched the cold surface of the gun, a wave of relief washed me.  
"There are no cameras around..why are you asking ?" She asked looking at me with confusion.   
" Because I just found an escape plan!" I told her and lifted the gun for her to see.

\-----------------------------------

Sherlock's POV

The play continues until a scene comes where someone seems to be absent. Suddenly the play stops and one of the actors seem to be worried.   
" Has anybody seen Rossana?? She is the maid! The play can't be continued without her!! "She shouted to the rest of the audience.   
" Oh god.. That's awful.. Isn't that the actress who played in a scene in a masi maiden? She was marvelous.. It would be a shame for the play to be postponed.. " Alexa whispered to me and Mycroft. MAIDEN. Bright maiden, proud youth, said the poem.   
Then the clue will be inside the emerald box..And that reminds me that I Have a clue inside my pocket.   
I opened the paper and it contained a poem. Again. I don't know what's wrong with his mind.   
" _For genius, for the eloquent tongue,_  
 _For hiddenness and anonymity,_  
 _for that which I cannot see -_  
 _my soul is freed into the air ;_  
 _Bending, turning, never breaking -_  
 _for the spirit's realm is air. "_

First of all this poem is from Segovia Amil , it's called ' Spirit Realm '.  
It's a dark poem, but it somehow gives a light meaning. it refers to the hiddenness and anonymity which is in the best case, a brief description of Moriarty's character. But another reference could be to the emerald box. The detail that interests me the most is that, even if it is on the description of the tale of the Goose Girl in their adaptation in a play, there's nothing in the tale that suggest an emerald box was ever created for this tale by the Grim brothers. The poem says that, _my soul is freed into the air,_ maybe by death , but also by thought, as it says _for which I cannot see. Maybe_ it means that only knowledge can give freedom _to the soul. And_ that this freedom, this knowledge is unbreakable. What I cannot understand is, how is this poem connected to the next clue.   
without me realizing, Alexa came up and standed after me trying to read the poem.   
" Segovia is amazing , her poems, even dark, are full logic and feelings... I think Rossana has a notebook where she writes down her favorite poems. Once I had gone to her dressing room as I had a golden pass and she showed me this notebook which was strangely staffed under costumes along with an emerald box. But I'm not quite sure.. "  
She just told me the exact location of the clue.   
" When did this happen?? Tell me exact time, and day.. " I said holding her arms.   
" I think last night at 21:38 I guess... "

" That's it!! He staged the whole crime and riddles even before he killed the family..!!! " now I stand up and sprint through the room.   
" Do you remember where the dressing room is? " Mycroft asked realizing the situation.   
" Yes, I know the way.. Follow me.. "  
we followed her in the narrow corridors until we came in front   
Of a door that wrote Rossana..   
The door was locked. To my surprise she searched her wallet and got out of it two shaped paperclips, she looked around to see if anyone was coming and then she made the paperclips dance inside the lock, until it clicked. She got up and pushed the door.   
" Do you break into theatres in your free time? " Mycroft asked smirking towards her.   
" Ohh no, only when there is a play. Or you know when I'm out of money to attend the play. " she said smiling while entering the room.   
She hovered into the room and got to a chest. When she opened it she started throwing clothes all over the room, saying: " This is where she keeps her old costumes, here is the place that she hides the most unbelievable things. I mean who would look in an old chest with costumes.. Right? "  
She continued, but then she suddenly stopped and looked inside the chest with excitiment in her eyes.

" It's beautiful...if not magical.." she said lifting the emerald box. It had a vibrant green color and golden curvings like leaves and tree branches all over.

She handed me the box. On the front part of it ,there was a lock , but not exactly one . It was a golden oak tree figure and around it , in the surface of the box there where music notes.

'' It possibly needs a song to open. More specifically , a song from the tale. But which? I need to go to my mind palace."

I runned inside my mind palace , looking for a copy of the Grimm Brothers Tales .

I search the section with the letter G ,but its not here . It must be in F for Fairy tales .

Books fall from the bookcase as i manicly search the one book i need.

I FOUND IT! I quickly try to skip some pages. The tale of the goose girl is on 56 page . I search all the pages that contain the certain tale. There are two basic songs. The one is told from the princess and the other from her loyal horse. The one however, that is told most is the following:

" Blow, blow thou the air ,

Blow Conrad's hat away;

It's rolling do not stay

Till i have combed my hair ,

And tied it up behind."

I opened my eyes and started singing the song , with my hand turning mechanically the figure. Music notes roamed the room and danced around our ears with a colorful melody.

Suddenly , the music stopped and the oak tree figured moved by itself in its first position. It clicked and the box opened a little.

I opened the box , and inside it ,sat two golden compasses. Mycroft came near me and took the compass on the left. He flipped it , and on its back there two letters engraved with calligraphic character . MH . I took the compass on the right. I did the same and the letters .SH. were engraved like Mycroft's on the golden surface.

He knew that Mycroft would help me in this so he made him a part of his little riddle as well...

Mycroft looked at me with a confused expression and then flipped the compass to the front. He inspected the direction of the compass needle and then gestured me to do the same. And when i did the compasses , even if we placed them on the same surface and the exact same baseline, they would lead the opposite direction . No matter where we would move them, high or low they would never show the same.

Alexa took a look at them and seemed rather suprized.

"You have to follow the compasses. And you will have to split apart to do. One of the compasses will take you to the destination you desire. And the other ....God knows where.. The bad thing is , that you don't know which is right , which leads to the solution, and which is the wrong." she said looking worried at Mycroft and then at me .

" We will have to take that risk...Right brother ? "

"Right...You are quite right."

" So .... I should go...thanks for the riddle!" she said and smiled at Mycroft.

" I don't think you should go... I believe i am going to need your knowledge..in this certain matter at least." he told her as he holded her hand . They are so cute , aren't they?   
" I will wait outside I believe you might want to talk without me. " she said quietly and got out of the room.   
" You like her, don't you brother dear?" I teased him smirking. We are just some miles away from John. I hope he is still alive.   
" I think you are quite mistaken my brother dearest.. I am homosexual. Or as your landlady likes to call it.. Gay. I don't feel any love attraction for this woman. " he said and pulled a wide smirk so that he could be mistaken for the Cheshire cat.   
" You are? I should have known. "  
" As I have told you so many times Sherlock... I'm the smart one. Now.. Do you think Moriarty did a bluff? Because he would obviously want you to reach the right destination and find John.. But what if he wanted to do the game a little more... Interesting..? "  
" This is the first time we cannot know... But i will have my phone's GPS on. The only think you will have to do is enter the Internet and search my phone you will have the exact picture of my navigation in the map.."  
" Then... Why didn't you do it for John as well.? "  
" Because first of all...I tried and secondly he wouldn't do it as if he turned on the GPS Moriarty would know about the hidden phone. "   
" Right... So, now we have to part our ways.. "   
" Yes I believe so..Be careful. "  
" You too Sherlock. " he said and exited the room. I followed behind..   
He risks his life for me and john. I wish I was less ironic towards him.   
I wish his risk doesn't go in vain. Because if John is not -.. I will assure to kill Moriarty with my own bare hands.   
We exit the building and I see Mycroft holding hands with Alexa. With their eyes down they follow the compass on the dark, narrow streets. I believe i must do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello fellow reader!!! Did you miss me?Did you miss me?   
> Maybe... Maybe not. However, the problem is that I tend to write big chapters, and they take a lot of time to be written. So i want to ask you.. Do you prefer long chapters with satisfying plot, or short chapters with some cliffhangers but more action? Please comment me your decision so i can know if I tire you or not with my writing. And of course don't forget to leave a kudo so i can be more confident to write chapters in this story.   
> Until the next time.. Live long and prosper..!!


	6. .With the compass as a Guide.

Place: Somewhere in London.   
Time: 1 day before the deadline

John's POV

" Okay look, I found this gun on Sherlock's coat and this blade. When we are sure that he is alone with us you are going to attract him, I don't know how, you are an actress you can find a way. You have to make him come within a breath range. When you do, you will bring your hands behind his neck, pretending to kiss him, but you will have your blade hidden in your sleeve. You will, unfortunately have to kiss him so you can do a surprize attack and stab him with your blade. So basically, your mission is to seduct him so you can incapacitate him without him realizing. I'm sorry for the kiss though.. " this better do, because if it doesn't we are both dead.   
"It's okay I have done fake kissing in the past for roles, this is no different. Okay now tell me your mission.." she said with a gleam of excitement in her eyes. She must clearly love adventures...   
" Okay... To make things clear I didn't take the mission to take Moriarty down because I'm not so good with the blade and if it is done with a gun, it will probably attract his minions. So my mission is to take us out of the building safe and sound and maybe even have to kill some of this minions in order to protect you... When we get out of this damn room I want you to block the door so Moriarty can't follow us. I will give you my phone and I want you. When we get out of the building, to open the GPS app and find our location, so we can find a safe place. "   
" Okay..got it. But if we are going to make this seem realistic, we have to make it look like I'm a whore or something who betrays you and tries to get out of the terror the easy way. So when we hear him coming you will have to pretend that you are sleeping when I do that. " something is off..she can't be so committed into acting like a whore. But then again, when you are in the edge of danger and you think you will face death, it makes you attempt sinister things to remain alive.   
" That seems like a good idea.. Wait I hear footsteps. " footsteps are echoing into the silence and seem to come closer.   
" Quick fall to the ground!! Pretend you sleep!! " She said and opened her legs slightly.   
" Why do you -"  
"I must seduct him... Remember? Now fall to sleep and focus for my signal. Which by the way will be my moan. Sorry for that by the way.. " she whispered and I fell to the ground closing my eyes and trying to make my breath slower. Relax. You will meet Sherlock after that. It's worth it.  
I hear the door creaking open and Moriarty stepping inside.   
" Ohhh he slept? Oh well seems I will only torture you my dear Rossana.. "  
" Why don't you torture this prick?   
He is the most annoying and low-intelligence person I have ever met. How do you deal with such an asshole? I already want to puke.." she said in a deep weary voice. She is good. If not a little harsh.   
" I know right? Well, you quite surprised me. I thought you too would become friends.. " he said in a half excited, half disappointed voice.   
" Nope, he is just an old skank. You on the other hand.. " she said in a smooth, flirty voice.   
" Oh you are a bad, bad girl... Are you ready to be punished? " he said and came closer to her.  
" Yes I am.. " she said and then I heard excessive kissing noises. Then I hear a moan. And just as I am ready to open my eyes and start running, I feel a big pressure on my left hand... Then a sharp pain that starts feeling like fire.   
I open my eyes and shout when I see my left hand pinned with a blade to the ground. Her blade.   
He unlocked her handcuffs and gave her a hand to raise her from the ground. She betrayed me. I knew this was too good to be real.  
I cannot handle the pain. Tears escape from my eyes as I try to hold down my agony screams.   
" Did you really think you would escape with the help of a whore...?? I am offended.. I set a whole riddle for you.. And that's how you repay me.. Fffff.. Harsh. "  
" I am not even Rossana.. But you have to admit.. You are desperate.. So desperate to get back to your love, that you... Would do anything... By the way all the words I said for you were true.. You ARE Unbearable.. " she said in a deep voice, laughing at me.   
They sat next to each other. And above them...a single lamp to light the room. No windows. With every fiber of my strength I quickly pull the gun and shoot the lamp. Now the room is completely dark. I try hard and pull the blade off my hand.   
Two shots are all I need..or maybe one.   
My eyes adapt to the dark and I can see the whore coming at me. I launch the blade towards her with my right hand. The blade finds her forehead. She dies with the laugh still in his lips. I try to run but when i head towards the door, a bullet finds my arm, my right arm this time and I fall to the cold ground. I turn to face him..   
" Nice skills little soldier.. But did you really think you could escape me?" he said smiling phycotically.   
" Of course I do.. "  
Then I pull my gun off and place it in the middle of his chest. I put pressure on the trigger. And then a bang is heard. Blood runs freely from his chest and he and he falls on the top of me.   
" Goodnight nightmare.. " said and pushed his body away from me. He is just a body now. Just a body. Me and Sherlock are now free.. Or are we.?   
I struggle to get up. I start running.   
I have to get out of this madness.   
I swear to god I will never kill again. Okay. Maybe only for Sherlock. But that's another thing.   
I run downstairs and reach the outside world. I was inside an abandoned house the whole time. I have to take a picture of the house so I can so it to Sherlock. He will be able to know where it is right? Because I have no idea.   
My hand and arm are bleeding so much that they could make Sherlock's coat red. I have to run back home. Now. I feel..like.. I am going to.. Fain-..

Sherlock's POV

I try to run as fast as I can inside the dark streets and alleys of London, but agony eats me inside. What if he is already dead? As I run I reach near neighborhood full of abandoned and forgotten houses. The compass keeps leading in them... John must be inside one of those houses...but Moriarty will be as well... I must contact Mycroft and tell him to stop searching. But when i am about to do, I see a man across the pavement. He has an average height, dirty blood hair and wears a long coat... Almost to big for him -... IT'S JOHN... And he is wounded... Oh god!   
" JOHN!!!! "  
He slightly turns and glances at me, but the he starts to collapse. The phone falls from my hand and I run to him,catching his body before collapsing. He is full of blood, he is cut everywhere possible with a knife and judging from the state of his blood the most of the cuts were made yesterday. He was tortured... Because of me.. There are more fresh wounds there is..Oh god.. Someone passed a blade through his left hand and there is a shot in his right arm.   
"Sherlock... Is that you?? I-... I- tried to escape but...it had consequences.." he murmured crying, he must be in worst pain than i ever was..  
" Please do not talk John...All that matters is that I found you...we are going to be okay... I promise. " my voice started trembling, I cannot stand this sight, john deserves so much better. And it's my fault he doesn't have better... He is cursed to be with me.  
He is still in my hug and he now smiles.   
" Thanks for the coat... Without it Moriarty would be alive... "  
I don't know if it is exhaustion or hallucinations, but I heard John say that Moriarty is dead? He killed him... With the gun I had in my coat..   
" John we have to take you to a hospital NOW! "  
I said and reached for my phone which is dropped on the pavement nearby.   
" Molly? Is that you? PLEASE BRING AN AMBULANCE WHERE WE ARE I AM SENDING YOU OUR LOCATION VIA MY PHONE BECAUSE I CANNOT THINK WHERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW! JOHN IS ABOUT TO DIE! BE FAST! "  
I have to get John alive out of this. Because I am afraid that if he dies I will kill myself as well..  
John is now about to faint.. NO!   
Tears start trailing down my cheeks and I try to keep him alive. I take my scarf off and I wrap it around the bullet wound carefully while putting pressure.   
" John please! Stay with me... I -.. I love you too..   
Please don't go.. I would be lost without my blogger... " he will leave me.. That's it.. But then I see a gleam of fire in his eyes.   
" You love me? I thought.. " he whispered and then crawled even more closer to me,like he was seeking for warmth.   
" I do... And this is not a goodbye. We have come to far to see the end now John. I need you "  
The sound of an ambulance is closing... John is saved, we are saved.   
" Well, well,well did you think you will get free that easily? " said a cold voice behind us.   
We wouldn't see the ambulance that night...   
  
  



End file.
